


That Is Some Welcome Home Kiss:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e24 Ka Lala Kaukonakona Haki 'Ole I Ka Pa A Ka Makani Kona, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Post-Episode: s08e24 Ka Lala Kaukonakona Haki 'Ole I Ka Pa A Ka Makani Kona, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve came home from rescuing Joe from whatever prison that he was in, He sees Danny at his house, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	That Is Some Welcome Home Kiss:

*Summary: Steve came home from rescuing Joe from whatever prison that he was in, He sees Danny at his house, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad to be back home in Hawaii. He rescued his friend, & mentor, Joe White with his ohana, & his teammate, Officer Junior Reigns. It was touch, & go, But, He was glad that they were on top. He was also thinking that about his partner, & potential lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams.

 

There was so much unresolved sexual tension, & hearts were on the line, The Five-O Commander was glad that he got close to the object of his dreans. Danny taught him how to deal with his feelings a lot more, & be a better person in life, & on the job too.

 

Meanwhile, The Loudmouth Detective was thinking about Steve. He was glad that he took the chance on him, & their possible future together. They almost went for it, & they decided to wait when the time is right, He can’t wait for his hunky man to come home.

 

He made sure that things are perfect, The Blond wants a night of romance, & relaxation. This is what he wants, & ready for it, Once, He was done, He distracts himself, til Steve comes home, & they can be together.

 

Steve comes home, & enters, He found the room set up for romance, & he knew that Danny wanted this, & him. He took this, as a cue that they can start planning their life together, & their future too. He was a very happy man indeed, & it was perfect.

 

Then he heard a voice behind him saying, “Hey, Sailor”, He took in the sight of his golden adonis. He planted a passionate kiss on him, “That is some welcome home kiss”, The Shorter Man said, as he smiled at him. “There is more that I want to do with you”, The Former Seal led him into the living toon for a making out session, & sex.

 

The End.


End file.
